


萨菲罗斯并非算无遗策

by paleluna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Baby Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife Gets a Hug But He's Not Super Happy About It, Cloud Strife Is So Done, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, One Big Happy Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, bad guy to bad guy, local genocidal demigod defeated by serotonin and the basic needs of a human child, this is just the sitcom version of 7C9S I don't know what to tell you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleluna/pseuds/paleluna
Summary: 授权翻译：In Which Sephiroth Realizes He Didn't Think This Through作者Seventh Circle, Ninth Sphere小说的衍生番外，可独立阅读事实：萨菲罗斯在克劳德婴儿时期就把他拐走了，以便在未来更好的支配他事实：萨菲罗斯对幼儿一无所知事实：萨菲罗斯并非算无遗策
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife & Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth & Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. To Err is Human?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Sephiroth Realizes He Didn't Think This Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938017) by [AimeeLouWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeLouWrites/pseuds/AimeeLouWrites). 



> 非常感谢作者同意翻译！真的是篇非常可爱的文，用作云片的生日礼物真的再好不过了！  
> 非常感谢亲爱的Beta：Fayland！爱你！
> 
> 生日快乐，克劳德·斯特莱夫！

事实: 人无法回忆起自己的婴儿时期，是因为婴儿的大脑还没有发育到能够储存情景记忆的程度——直到大概两岁左右。

事实: 即使不记得，婴儿和幼童时期的经历也会使人倾向于某种心理状态。

事实: 克劳德 斯特莱夫出生的时候，萨菲罗斯十岁。

事实: 盖亚并不是唯一一个有能力实现时间穿越的存在

——————

他睁开眼，随即就意识到：他既超越了时间的束缚，同时又只有十岁。他房间（或者说 _牢房_ ）扎眼的白光刺痛着他的视网膜，猫一样的瞳孔收缩成一道细缝。他深吸了一口气，这是长久以来他第一次需要呼吸。空气中尝起来有着魔晄、杀菌剂和漂白剂的味道。

警卫过去（ _现在_ ）并不经常通过摄像头监视他。尽管宝条的资金充裕，但他还是没有那么多资源可以浪费。大多数情况下，不管哪个士兵在值班，这些闲到蛋疼的家伙仅仅会对他（或者其他实验品）任何突如其来的举动保持警惕，并确保通过监控系统来发布警告。但正因如此，他们错过了他脸上悄然出现、并缓缓展开的笑容。

不过即使他们注意到、甚至还机智地警觉起来，也无济于事了。

他从床上起身，平静地把门自门框上扯下来。当由尖叫声、血液从被撕裂的肉体中迸发出来的扑哧声和骨头被碾碎的嘎吱声交织成一首杂乱的背景乐时，说真的，他想，他们有什么权利抱怨呢？他们想要一个神，他们得到了一个神。

遗憾的是，他们没有足够的智慧来理解 _创造_ 神和 _控制_ 神是两码事。

在他完事的时候，鲜红的鲜血和荧绿的魔晄涂满了原本由白灰两色构成的一尘不染的整个地下室。他兴奋地在控制室的安全中心忙碌着，沾满血的手指在按键上飞速移动，显示屏被搞得血迹斑斑。宝条对自己研究的偏执和领地意识对萨菲罗斯来说十分有利：只需要一点点的干预，没有人会对研究小组的灭亡产生怀疑，更不用说派特种兵过来试图“干掉他”。

想到这儿他撇撇嘴，真是可爱。

他从弯腰的状态直起身子，转了转肩膀。再一次被限制在一个真实的、凡人的形态下感觉非常奇怪。低头看看穿在这副孩童躯体上的白色手术服（ _已经不再是白色的了_ ） ，他抬起手，心不在焉地把缠在头发里的宝条胸椎骨的碎片取下来。好吧。他现在有大把大把的时间了。没理由不在进行下一项工作前，舒舒服服地洗个澡，换上更合适的衣服。

——————

“母亲，”萨菲罗斯把手放在水槽上，低声叫道。这儿没有神龛——还未曾有，现在也不会再有。有的只是他的母亲，悬挂在宝条的机器里、任由魔晄经由管道经过她身体的母亲。他的脑海里不再响起回应的耳语，但他仍旧温情地望着她。

杰诺娃给了他生命。杰诺娃赋予了他超越时间本身的力量。而现在，他将夺取杰诺娃所能给予的 _一切_ 。

他用强行征用的阔剑将水槽一把劈开，被污染的魔晄涌到靴边，嘶嘶作响。她沉睡的躯体像块被浸透的硬纸板，在机器的环绕下下垂。萨菲罗斯伸出手，用小小的手掌轻柔地按在她腐烂的脸上。

她的力量（ _再次_ ）成为了他的，杰诺娃不在了，他至此孤身一人。

但不会太久的。

——————

克劳德·斯特莱夫是个皮肤苍白的婴儿，目前正熟睡在一个粗糙的木制摇篮当中。现在是二月，这个仅有六个月大的宝宝被裹在尼布尔皮草中，以此来抵御初春的寒冷。当他的眼睛颤动着睁开时，它们是婴儿常见的灰蓝色。即使尚未像未来那样变成明亮的蓝宝石，但可以肯定的是，他的双瞳现在仍未被魔晄绿所环绕，不像曾经那样宛如被阳光所照耀的彩色玻璃。

当他看着他的前对手（ _他的神，他的一切，即使他拒绝承认_ ）时，克劳德的脸上一片空白。他当然认不出他，他的大脑还没有发育到能够储存情景记忆的程度，更不用说重组以容纳萨菲罗斯一路带来的记忆。他将会有好几年都不记得他（ _也不会反抗他_ ）。

萨菲罗斯低头，着迷地凝视着襁褓中的孩子。

“很高兴见到你，克劳德，”他呢喃道，屏息静气地伸出指背轻触婴儿柔软的、粉红色的面颊，如同在抚摸正宗的刀背。克劳德困倦地眨眨眼，蠕动着，伸出一只小手抓住了他的手指——力量轻微得甚至让他有些毛骨悚然。

“别担心，”萨菲罗斯低吟着，他抽出手指，开始将自己毕生的敌人（ _唯一且永恒的半身_ ）用毯子卷吧卷吧，裹成便于携带的团子，“很快，你就会变得强大起来，比你曾经梦想过的还要强大。这不就是你一直想要的吗？你 _至今_ 唯一想要的东西？”

当萨菲罗斯把克劳德从摇篮里抱起来时，小宝宝抽了抽鼻子。即使有几件结实的皮草，这个团子也轻得几乎没有重量。他忍不住把他举到稍远一点的位置，凝视着那张小小的、茫然的脸。“这一切都是为了你，克劳德，”当那双灰蒙蒙的眼睛眨巴着回望时，他虔诚地低语，“永远只为你。”

——————

他回到实验室，轻松地绕过毫无察觉的公馆后勤人员，下到了地下室当中。房间里混合着内脏逐渐腐烂和魔晄刺鼻的气味，让克劳德一进去就直打喷嚏。萨菲罗斯一边阅读着宝条的笔记，一边漫不经心地来回抚摸着怀里孩子幼嫩的金发。他接下来要做的事必须滴水不漏——任何失败都是不可接受的。

虽然最后要做的准备非常简单：萨菲罗斯的血，以及承载他细胞的魔晄，这是将他的半身带回他身边所需要的一切了——即使为了见证这份力量发展到全盛，他必须耐心地等待好几年。克劳德将会前所未有的强大，一个真正的挑战者，甚至可以与完全继承了母亲力量的萨菲罗斯匹敌。这个想法让他热血沸腾，但他必须要有耐心。

“快了，”他承诺着，小宝宝在他的怀里无忧无虑地打着盹。突如其来的，他怀疑自己十岁的身体对他的影响可能比想象中要大。他肯定不记得自己成年后的身体曾经有过这种……眩晕的感觉。

没关系。他从一个破笼子上扯下观察用的有机玻璃穹顶，将其简单的制成一个临时摇篮，然后便开始准备魔晄水箱 （ _给他进行强化的那一个_ ）的注射和校准，好让其迎接它的下一任（ _最后一任、小小的_ ）住客。

——————

当他脑海中设想了无数遍的场景终于（ _终于_ ）跃然眼前、S细胞逐渐融入那个蜷缩着漂浮在水箱荧荧绿光中的袖珍身影的时候，萨菲罗斯长吁了一口气。在盖住了整张脸的呼吸面罩下，那双小小的蓝色眼睛扑闪着睁开，一瞬间与萨菲罗斯迷恋的目光相遇，随即又再次合上了眼睑。

萨菲罗斯觉得，他未没有见过任何东西，像那对被魔晄绿环绕的蓝色虹膜一样美丽。

——————

愚弄神罗简直易如反掌。当克劳德安详地漂浮在魔晄当中时（被麻醉的非常彻底；萨菲罗斯早就学会了不要低估他，即使他现在还是个婴儿），他伪造了进度报告、人事评估、预算明细表和需求清单。地面上公馆中的工作人员被有条不紊地解雇，取而代之的是纯粹为了瞒过公司系统而只存在于文书里的“新员工”。六个月后，整个公馆就会只剩下了他们两个时间旅行者。

塔克斯对这种突如其来的人员流动毫无意外的表示出了怀疑，但宝条的名声和影响力足以让他们敬而远之。而且就算他们真的发现了，他们又能做什么呢？即使在一个十岁的身体里，萨菲罗斯也是这个星球上最强大的存在——他已获所想，且肆无忌惮。

在等待的时候他会进行训练，把自己孩童的身体逼到极限。至少他在上辈子也是这么做的。克劳德静静地睡着，随着魔晄和S细胞融入他的体内而不断成长壮大，为强化——甚至超越了宝条曾经带给他的——奠定了基础。六个月过去了。楼上的神罗公馆变得空空如也，寂静无声。或必需或掩护用的物资每周都会送至公馆门口。萨菲罗斯会在晚上去把它们带进来，自己分类收拾。这很单调，但他是神。神不会感到 _无聊_ 。

（ _他曾试图给自己做的几个……别出心裁的……发型，纯粹是因为他自己想这么干，绝对没有别的原因。_

 _而且也跟他决定把头发剪到及肩长没有丝毫关系。_ ）

在他“携手克劳德，征服全世界”的计划中，第一个预示着他并非算无遗策的征兆是克劳德的濒临死亡。

这非常、非常的令人担忧，因为一开始这看上去简直没有道理。克劳德现在吃的配方，跟萨菲罗斯当年的一模一样，营养堪称完善。而克劳德水箱里的魔晄值也在他的校准下可以说是完美而精确。此外，克劳德的肌肉和神经受到刺激的时间间隔也是完全经由他实践确认过的，这些刺激能够帮助婴儿形成适当的肌肉张力，为他发育中的神经系统提供本体感觉反馈。甚至连萨菲罗斯的细胞也已经完美无缺地与克劳德的身体结合在一起，他们脑海中模糊却强烈的联系就是最有力的证明。

那为什么这个孩子开始像个病人一样 _日渐消瘦_ 下去？

他怀着满腔热忱开始查看所有他能找到的关于婴儿期的科学文献，最后得出一个显而易见的结论：他对幼儿一无所知。

事实证明，为人类幼仔提供亲社会的触觉刺激是必须的。这很奇怪（他肯定不记得自己小时候有人在非战斗时碰过他），但他适应能力很强。他可以做到。每周两次，他把克劳德从魔晄中弄出来，裹上捆带，抱着他四处溜达24小时。根据他读到的研究，肌肤相亲是满足最低接触要求的最有效方式，因此他在这个期间甚至放弃了上衣。

（ _这不是抱抱，神是不会和他的敌人抱抱的，哪怕是为了让敌人活下去。_ ）

到了新时间表的第二周，萨菲罗斯得到了一个非常科学的结论：婴儿都是柔软的、温暖的、黏乎乎的。

即使是长大后会连续杀他好几次的婴儿。

他还允许克劳德在那些日子里恢复意识，因为显然与看护人的社交互动对宝宝的神经发育至关重要。克劳德起初还有些目光呆滞、情绪低落，但很快就恢复过来。他显然还没有能力去恨他——克劳德对待萨菲罗斯是婴儿的那种简单而无条件的爱，他一边快乐地咿呀着，一边嚼着自己的小拳头，用肉嘟嘟的脸蛋蹭着凡人死敌的胸膛。

这让萨菲罗斯的内心感到有些异动，但他归咎于他的精神与一个实实在在的幼仔连接在一起，所以肯定会有些奇怪的地方。

又过了六个月。萨菲罗斯将克劳德永久地带出了魔晄水箱，引导他慢慢的适应自己非人的力量。这个刚会走路的稚童眼睛一半是蓝色，一半是绿色，哪怕是最轻微的不安情绪也会让瞳孔拉长。他不禁想知道，当克劳德长大时，他的瞳孔是否会变得像他那样，永久地成为一道细缝。

在宝宝克劳德的身上很容易看到成年克劳德的一些雏形。他安静却不害羞。头发顽强地支棱着。大多数时候是温顺的，讨人喜欢，但犯起倔来，即使是萨菲罗斯也没法动摇他。他耍小脾气的时候能够撕裂金属、震碎玻璃。如果萨菲罗斯是其他人，他可能已经因为这个小屁孩的使性子死好几次了。

而这让萨菲罗斯愉悦极了。

又一年过去了。克劳德的记忆开始浮出水面——虽不足以进行有意识的回忆，但却足够使他半夜惊醒并产生日益频繁的头痛。为了缓解克劳德的痛苦，萨菲罗斯花了比预期更多的时间来进行“增进看护人与宝宝之间联系的温和触觉刺激”。这是唯一能使男孩平静的方式。

（ _总有一天，他会回首过去，像个男人一样终于承认自己曾与他那光荣的对手抱抱在一起。但肯定不是今天。_ ）

在安抚克劳德和自我训练的间隙，萨菲罗斯教会自己的身体如何召唤翅膀，掌握他原本就拥有的飞行的力量。不过让他惊讶的是，克劳德对他演示的着迷观察终止于幼童背上长出的两只——并非单只——小小的白色羽翼。恰到好处的一对儿对称的翅膀，不像是萨菲罗斯那样戏剧性的片翼。他们都很兴奋，直到萨菲罗斯意识到克劳德现在能飞了。

可以去到他不该去的地方。

而且还很强大，无法用凡人的手段束缚他。

 _噢糟糕_ 。

感知到了他的想法后，这个熊孩子咯咯地笑了起来，赶在萨菲罗斯阻止之前就飞快地钻进了一个较小的通风管道里。任对方威胁到口干舌燥也依旧充耳不闻，而克劳德尚未发育完全的大脑也使得萨菲罗斯不可能强迫他服从（这个认识让萨菲罗斯 _非常不爽_ ）。两岁半的小孩出人意料地会藏，萨菲罗斯能够通过墙壁和天花板来追踪他的大致位置全靠他们之间的连接所托。

六个小时后，当克劳德终于从管子里出来、趴在他的肩上酣睡、灰头土脸的把自己的金发弄得几乎和萨菲罗斯的头发一个颜色时，年长的男孩意识到，也许，只是也许，尽管他是神，他大概，可能，并没有将万事考虑周全。

也许。

“我就应该在你魔晄中毒的时候再抓你，”他对着睡到冒泡的小鬼喃喃自语。深深地叹了口气，萨菲罗斯捏了捏鼻梁。“现在我得再给你洗个澡。”他掐得更厉害了，“......还得给通风管装个儿童锁。”

他是为什么要这么干来着？

……

哦对，是为了最终的胜利：同时获得星球和克劳德（勉强算是）自愿的归顺。这一切终将值得。

大概吧。

鉴于通风管已几近变成克劳德新爱好的半固定场所，可见萨菲罗斯的儿童锁装的有多糟。这让他郁闷到头秃，但也并没什么办法，因为克劳德（包括他也这么认为）确实需要，就， _放一放风_ 。

他试图通过“操作性条件反射”让克劳德服从他的命令，远离那些该死的通风管道；也尝试过用更多的对练机会诱惑他赶紧出来。但结果通通都是让这个小家伙笑嘻嘻爬到更深的地方——虽然也不是不能理解，毕竟比起对练，他更喜欢看萨菲罗斯神烦的样子。

克劳德突然定住了。他们的精神链接逐渐自幼童钝感的思维中清晰起来，在有可能单方面被克劳德扼杀到渣都不剩之前，链接因恐惧而被切断了。萨菲罗斯一下子就顿住了——彼时他正在喋喋不休的威胁对方这周都没有甜点吃了。他银色的眉头紧皱，随即便因为意识到了什么而睁大了眼。克劳德的记忆终于完全恢复了。

在他在通风管里爬来爬去的时候。

在即使是萨菲罗斯也抓不到他的时候。

还有特种兵的力量。

还能飞。

 _该死_ 。

一声愤怒的尖叫穿过管道传出: “ **你他妈做了什么? !** ”

嘛……算是吧，因为不习惯新的身体再加上郁闷透顶，所以那句话出口就变成了“ **里趴姆啊呢森么？** ”

气势全无。

但萨菲罗斯脑袋上的灯泡却亮了。他顺着他们精神链接试图驯服克劳德的思想，既然他已经恢复了成年人的意识，不怕他不听话。 _快过来，克劳德，到我这儿来，从管子里出来，回到我身边你这个小混蛋我向母亲发誓——_

克劳德完全不买他的账。他怒不可遏，但成年人敏锐的思维和幼童无法自控的情绪让他在精分的边缘摇摆。但他还是甩掉了萨菲罗斯的命令，并决定回以一记精神重击——小小的身体充斥着大大的愤怒，无声的尖叫伴随着 _花样繁多_ 的脏话自管道冲进萨菲罗斯的脑海当中，同时浮现的还有一张奇怪的金发男人的脸。

萨菲罗斯并不知道最后那部分是什么意思。

克劳德又开始移动了。由于男孩儿竭尽全力地压制着他们之间的链接，萨菲罗斯很难追踪到他，但这不代表不能。几次失败的尝试后，他成功定位到对方，中间破坏了一道暗门，随后发现克劳德从通风管里爬出来进入了一个 _鬼知道宝条到底用来干啥_ 的地窖（？！）——

接着他发现他的男孩揪着一个满脸问号的红衣男，俩人都坐在一个敞着盖的棺材里。他进来的时候只来及抓住克劳德的话音（口齿清晰到令人惊讶，显然这孩子已经迅速适应了自己的身体），“——发誓，文森特，你的那个魔鬼儿子把我 _拖回了过去_ ，我们得赶紧 _走_ ——”

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯咆哮着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个穿红衣服的男人（文森特？他觉得他应该记住这个名字）“你会 _服从_ ——”他顿了一下，突然反应过来克劳德刚才说的内容，眼睛眨得飞快。“我——你刚说我是他儿子？”

克劳德嗷得一声爬上文森特的身体，立刻把自己像个带着羽毛的金色背包一样死死扒在男人的背上。“ _走_ ！我们必须离开这个鬼地方！”

“你敢！”萨菲罗斯气炸了，威胁般地向前迈了一步——不过考虑到他现在只有十二岁，这个姿态看起来可并不吓人——但他还是这么做了。他那突如其来又莫名其妙的出身问题现在是其次。“你 _不会_ 违抗我的，克劳德！”

克劳德像只愤怒的小猫一样咆哮着，脑袋埋进文森特的斗篷里，只余他的眼睛充满怒火地望向萨菲罗斯。“滚开！”

就在他们争吵不休的时候，穿红斗篷的男人在他们之间来回的扫视。“这都是什么？”他哀怨地问，但被无情的无视了。

“克劳德，过来，”萨菲罗斯坚定地说，“不然我会 _强迫你_ 过来。”

金发幼童眯着眼睛回望他，瞳孔狭长，瞳仁因强烈的情绪闪闪发光。“试试看啊混蛋，”他呲着牙，“我不需要文森特的帮忙也能揍你。”

萨菲罗斯嘲讽地哼了一声，“克劳德，作为一个连路都走不好的小屁孩儿，你对自己是不是有什么误解？”

“好了，停下，停下，”文森特插嘴道，带着连萨菲罗斯都会嫉妒的优雅从棺材里跳了出来。他捏了捏鼻梁。“为什么会有两个无人看管的小孩在我的地窖里吵架？”

“如果你先把克劳德还给我，我会很乐意解释的，”萨菲罗斯说着便直截了当地伸出手。

“他是个该死的骗子！他很可能会直接杀了你！”

“我还不至于蠢到去杀一个可能成为我父亲的人——不管这个可能性有多小。”萨菲罗斯不耐烦地反驳道。“什么？！你以为我 _想_ 和宝条有血缘关系吗？我甚至一有机会就杀了他！”

文森特眨了眨眼，“等等……萨菲罗斯？”

“干嘛？”

一阵尴尬的沉默充斥在两人之间。文森特突然看起来很茫然，就好像拼上了最后一块儿拼图，却被付出的辛苦糊了一脸。“我想我……需要坐一会儿。”

克劳德在挫败中呻吟。


	2. Cloud Watching

文森特不知道自己究竟造了什么孽才会落得如此下场。呃，不，实际上他的确知道，但这……作为惩罚也太过了吧？即使他确实罪孽深重？

在过去的两个小时里，他一直抱着那个金发小不点在门厅走来走去，怀里的小孩一会儿可怜兮兮的掉眼泪，一会儿又怒气冲冲的骂脏话——词库之丰富简直让水手都自愧不如。文森特时不时刻意地轻轻摇晃身体，似乎总算把他安抚下来，可一旦他意识到自己居然被安抚了，这破孩子就又会因为所谓成年人的原则而开始生闷气，简直没完没了。文森特不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“这小孩情绪简直见了鬼了，”克劳德愤怒地说，声音嘶哑，他又开始哭了。文森特把他金色的小脑瓜紧紧地按在肩膀上，虽然比起安抚，感觉更像是为了堵住他的脏话。“放我下来。”嘴上这么说，两只小手却仍然死死地攥着文森特的红斗篷不放。

“除非你冷静下来，”这个前塔克斯第三十四次重复着，把克劳德又往上抱了抱。得亏他的力量可以和特种兵相媲美，不然他都没办法拦着克劳德从他怀里跳出去跑到没人能阻止他的地方作死。

**** **_“我很冷静！”_ **

“克劳德，你在尖叫，”萨菲罗斯站在这个可能是他父亲的人身后，一脸面无表情地指出。他对克劳德雷打不动的关注可能才是导致这孩子情绪剧烈波动的罪魁祸首。然而不幸的是，文森特认识这两孩子也才两周，而萨菲罗斯则是完全拒绝放弃他对克劳德的任何权力——即使对方可能是他父亲，实际上也是在场唯一的成年人。

文森特认为，这就是当一个实验室出品小孩儿试图抚养另一个时会发生的事。

他短暂地闭上了眼——克劳德又陷入了先是对着另一个12岁的孩子口吐芬芳骂人不带重样儿，接着马上就开始抽抽噎噎的死循环里，“萨菲罗斯，”文森特简直累觉不爱，“你在帮倒忙。”

——————

“你们在干嘛？！”文森特惊慌失措地大喊，他把自己整个人杵在克劳德和萨菲罗斯中间，一把揪住那个三岁小屁孩儿的衣领把他拎起来。

萨菲看起来很困惑，但还是放下了手里那把短小但仍然货真价实的刀。“……比试？”他慢吞吞地说，很明显在质疑文森特的智商。

“比试，你在用什么—— _克劳德，给我看你手里拿着什么！_ ”

金发的小崽子在文森特的掌控下晃来晃去，示意性地举起了他的武器。“一把刀！”

“ _不_ ！”文森特脱口而出，迅速解除了小孩儿的武装。他愤怒地看向萨菲罗斯，“为什么他会有刀！”

“为了比试啊，”克劳德和萨菲罗斯同时开口。 _废话_ 二字虽然没说，但他们显然清晰地表达出了这个想法。

文森特抑制住了自己按摩太阳穴的冲动。他的孩子们——现在是他的孩子了，不管他们对这事的看法如何——总有一天会让他心脏病发作的。为什么他们一定要这么 _奇葩_ ？

“萨菲罗斯，”他试图保持耐心，“对于宝宝来说，刀并不是一个合适的、可以拿来进行比试的武器。”

两个小孩儿交换了一下眼神。“可克劳德并不是真正的宝宝，”萨菲罗斯据理力争。

文森特真心希望能把宝条挖出来鞭尸。这个男人到底在想什么？把人造记忆塞进孩子们的脑袋里，让他们相信自己来自未来？这究竟能达到什么目的？不过他不想再多费口舌跟他们争论了。他们都坚信自己是时间旅行者，就像大多数孩子都坚信圣诞老人是真的一样。

“不管他精神上多大，”文森特回答，“他的身体还是个宝宝。武器只能选择训练用的钝刀，否则我就取消你们比试的权利。”

男孩儿们冲他撅嘴的样子简直一模一样。

——————

安吉尔看着眼前的场景，满头雾水地眨了眨眼，“呃，”他有些迟疑，完全无法移开视线，“长官，这是……？”

二等特种兵萨菲罗斯，十四岁，同样眨眨眼睛作为回应，“嗯？”

“我估计他想问的是我，”已经四岁了的男孩儿拽了拽栓在萨菲罗斯制服背带金属环上的宝宝牵引绳。他的表情往好里说是桀骜，往坏里说就是想杀人。

“我……呃，是的，”安吉尔慢慢地回答。萨菲罗斯朝下看了一眼，感觉就跟一个特种兵带着一个小不点四处转悠是件稀松平常的事儿一样。嘛，可能确实？毕竟这是安吉尔成为三等特种兵的第一天。

“如果我不牵着克劳德，他马上就会跑掉的，”萨菲罗斯好歹解释了一下。

金发男孩儿的脸则越来越黑，已经开始往想把对方种族灭绝的程度发展——等等，他的眼睛在发 _光_ ？因为 _魔晄_ ？什么鬼？？

安吉尔的嘴张开、闭上、又张开，“是的，长官，”他最终说道，“但我——请原谅我直言不讳，但是你确定在我们讨伐怪物的时候还要这么栓着他吗？他不是应该留在神罗大厦么？”

萨菲罗斯盯着安吉尔，表情混合了受到冒犯和一丝不可置信，好像他刚刚建议的是把男孩扔到最近的垃圾桶里一样，“那样克劳德会很暴躁的，要是我不让他跟我一起玩的话。”行吧，很好，现在安吉尔一点都 **不** 想刨根问底了。

克劳德咕哝着一些只有军痞子才知道的“措辞”，对萨菲罗斯伸出了渴望的小手，“把我的刀给我，”他要求道。

_他的_ 刀？这个疯狂的少年不会还给了一个小孩儿 _刀_ 吧？安吉尔虽然知道加入一个全部由魔晄加强的超级士兵组成的精英团体总会遇到一些奇葩的状况……但是，假若他们都开始给幼仔发放致命武器了，他究竟让自己卷入了什么糟心事儿里！？

当安吉尔忙着震惊的时候，萨菲罗斯凑到克劳德面前严肃地看着他，“你还想再捅我一刀吗？”

“……不了，”克劳德勉勉强强地嘟囔着。

_什么_ ？？安吉尔想着，他已经完全跟不上他们的对话了。

“好孩子，”萨菲罗斯说着从腰带上取下两把长刀，把它们同样绑在那个用来栓牵引绳的背带金属环上，“我们走吧。”

由于没啥更好的事干，也出于对上司身上栓着的这个四岁的金发小男孩安全的严重担忧，安吉尔跟了上去。

——————

克劳德，五岁，突然从他完全自愿、且绝对不是必要的午睡中醒来，一双纤细的胳膊在他身下卷起，把他从萨菲罗斯的沙发、毯子和其他东西上费力地拉起来。

“姆啊？”他迷迷糊糊地挣扎着把双手挣脱出来，揉了揉眼角。

“我的孩子，”一个女人低声说。克劳德凝固了，当直面那双充满泪水、和自己一模一样的蓝色双眸时，他的心在胸口不规律地跳动着。

“妈妈？”他脱口而出。

克劳迪娅 斯特莱夫喜极而泣，把他的头埋在自己的下巴下，紧紧地抱住他——力道大得足以让没被强化的孩子抱怨。“我的克劳德，”她哽咽着说，“是的，宝贝，我是你妈妈。能再见到你我真的太高兴了。你已经……已经长这么 _大_ 了。”

他把头微微向右转了一下，甚至在他蠕动着从毯子里抽出胳膊来搂住母亲的脖子时，他还是感到困惑。文森特站在萨菲的办公室门口，带着一种令人心痛的温暖看着他们，“抱歉，花了这么长时间，”他埋在衣领中低语，声音小得只有克劳德能听见。

哦，克劳德想着，他不知所措，脑海里一片空白。他闭上眼，把鼻子贴在妈妈的脖子上，呼吸着几乎已经遗忘了的家的气息。也许这次并没有那么糟糕。

——————

一个红衣服的男人轻快地走进他们在五台的营地，胳膊下就像夹行李一样夹着一个熟悉的、不停挣扎的六岁小孩。杰内西斯盯着他，不确定自己是该拦住这个男人，还是该给克劳德来一发睡眠魔法，好让那个小屁孩别再大声威胁了。

“呃……先生？”他一边说，一边偷偷地环顾四周。“你最好在将军见到你之前把克劳德放下来。”在“四十二勺事件”之后，即使是五台士兵也知道，最好不要在没有萨菲罗斯的明确许可下试图抓走克劳德。

男人挥了挥手，在克劳德设法摆脱钳制不到一秒就随意地抓住男孩儿的脚踝，“萨菲罗斯不会伤害我的。”

“你要再 _他妈_ 不把我放下来， _我_ 会伤害你的，文森特！ ”克劳德说着，徒劳地踢了一下那只手攥着他脚踝，让他整个人倒吊着的手腕。他的小脸通红，尽管杰内西斯不知道这是因为大头朝下还是因为他刚发的脾气。

“安静，”“文森特”训斥道，“你失去了你走路的特权。”

“ _走路_ 不是什么 _特权_ ！”

“如果你不再试图逃跑并作死的话，那就不是特权。”

“我 _没有_ —— _我_ ——为什么你不能——啊啊啊我 _恨_ 你！”

文森特安慰地拍了拍他小腿：“我知道，小屁孩。”

杰内西斯稍微眯起眼。他曾假设萨菲罗斯实际上是这孩子的父亲（不管是怎么发生的），但是这个文森特说话的方式让他觉得他可能找到了这个金发男孩真正的父亲，尽管这个父亲极其不负责任。

_“_ **克劳德！** _”_

说曹操曹操就到。杰内西斯微微转身就看见萨菲罗斯沿着小路向他们冲来，脸上完全是一副义愤填膺的表情。克劳德顿了一下，然后加倍努力地试图脱身。然而不幸的是，在萨菲罗斯怼到他们面前时，他只设法把被脚从被揪住的靴子里挪出来一半。

“我希望你能给我一个好理由，不然我 **会** 把牵引绳再拿出来！”

“那我会在你睡觉的时候用它勒死你，”克劳德正发着誓，结果被萨菲罗斯猛地从文森特手上把他接过来扛在肩上的动作惊得呛到了口水，“什——嘿！放我下来！”

“你已经失去你走路的特权了。”

“ _走路_ 不是……呃！你没有权利这么对我！我不是小孩儿！”

“你是，”文森特、萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯异口同声。

“我能而且会打电话给你妈妈，”文森特补充道。

“我妈会站在 _我_ 这边的！她不 _想_ 我呆在这儿！”

“她 _想_ 你安全，”萨菲罗斯说着朝营地的方向往回走，文森特紧随其后，“而如果你逃到荒野里，你就不会安全了！”

“我宁愿冒这个险也不要跟你在一起，你这个神经病！”

萨菲罗斯呻吟了一声，“是不是因为我昨天让你睡午觉了？”

克劳德简直像个烧水壶一样沸腾了。“重点是你昨天 _怎么_ 让我睡午觉的你这个——”他又开始炸毛，以至于文森特最终还是伸手捂住了他的嘴，就在他们走出杰内西斯听力范围之前。

仅有十几岁的二等特种兵看着他们走远，微微撅起了嘴，不情愿地把注意力转回到自己的岗位上。明明马上就有好戏看了……不过他还是得到一些可以晚点跟安吉八卦的素材：斯特莱夫夫人究竟在哪儿，以及她为什么（ _自愿地？_ ）把孩子留在一个一等特种兵身边？

他压下自己咧开的嘴角。多好的娱乐方式啊。

——————

扎克斯真的不知道自己究竟干啥，能在加入神罗成为预备兵后的一周内就让一个十二岁的金发小男孩黏在自己身边，但他并不是想要抱怨什么。小克劳德需要一个朋友！或许还有一点（或者很多）的家庭温暖，但做朋友是个很好的开始。

“这么说，”他同情地用手臂环绕着这个抱膝缩成一团、有着陆行鸟一样的钉子头、生着闷气的克劳德·斯特莱夫，“你有五个家长，嗯？”

“准确来讲只有 _一个_ 才是我真正的家长，”克劳德怒气冲冲的说，并没有从蜷缩成团子的防御性姿态里放松下来，“其他人只是——只是见鬼的…… _收养了我_ ！就像收养一只被遗弃的小陆行鸟！这太荒谬了！我他妈是个成年人！”

扎克斯侧视着这个 _小小_ 的、连青春期都还没到的金发男孩儿，他对此表示怀疑，但决定不去费心争论。“我不知道啊，哥们儿。但我觉得有这么多人照顾你，听上去还是挺不错的。”

克劳德抬起头，怒视了他一眼，然后又把脑袋垂回了膝盖上，“等安吉尔‘老母鸡’修雷把你认作弟子的时候你就不会这么说了。蛮不讲理已经是对他最温和的形容了，而且说实话，我怀疑我的出现让他比以前更过分了。”

扎克斯眨了眨眼，因为 _什么_ ？“啊？弟子？我知道我棒呆了，小克劳德，但我怀疑哪个著名的一等特种兵会注意到我。”

“哼，是啊，也许你能侥幸 _逃脱_ 也不一定呢。”

_“你在这儿啊！”_

这个新的声音把两个男孩儿都吓了一跳。随着一只手钩住他的衣领把他拽起来，克劳德 _噫_ 了一声。“你以为你可以逃避训练吗，小矮子？”杰内西斯·拉普索道斯边说边用单臂把男孩儿举到与眼睛齐平的高度。

“长官！”扎克斯倒抽了一口气，手忙脚乱地站起来敬礼。

“稍息，年轻人，”指挥官挥了挥手，把克劳德放下来之后转而抓住了这小孩的护带。他凑近了仔细端详着扎克斯，像只好奇的鸟一样抬起头。“这么说，你就是我们的小暴风云一直藏着掖着的那个人，嗯？”

“啊，”扎克斯本能地愣住了。什么？深红指挥官认识他的小伙伴吗？

等等—— _暴风云_ ？就是那个，在五台战争中，臭名昭著的年轻老兵？

克劳德对杰内西斯的小腿展开了极度不敬地攻击，“别骚扰他！”

“怎么，”杰内西斯把他闲着的那只手放在胸前，露出一副不全是假装的愤慨，“我就不能关心一下我弟子的朋友吗？特别考虑到你现在只有这么 _一个_ ，小鸟崽？”

_弟子？？？_

……等等，他是克劳德唯一的朋友？哇哦！

“我 _不_ 是你的弟子，”克劳德搜肠刮肚地反驳。

“你是，”杰内西斯对他的老生常谈嘲讽一笑，“而且还是萨菲的、安吉的、文森特的、严格来说甚至还是你母亲的。”他叹了口气，把放在胸前的手挪到屁股上，转向扎克斯，“你能相信他居然觉得这是 _坏_ 事儿吗，预备兵……？”

“预备兵扎克斯·菲尔，长官，”他说，没有理会克劳德的疯狂摇头。他的脑子终于把克劳德含糊抱怨的“三个专横的特种兵父亲” 形象和传说中的“铁三角”联系起来。就，克劳德究竟干了什么，让自己被这世界上最强悍的三个人仓促收养了？“小克劳德不太喜欢多说，但是，呃……是的，我确实有这种感觉。他不喜欢被关注。长官。”

杰内西斯的眼里闪过一道邪恶的光芒。他蛮不在乎地看着克劳德全力以赴地试图挣脱自己的束缚，娴熟地根据金发男孩的动作来调整自己的姿势。“我想我喜欢你，预备兵菲尔，”他宣布，“你认识他才多久，一星期？真令人印象深刻。你为什么不来加入我们——克劳德，停下来——加入我们今天的训练？我相信其他人会很 _高兴_ 见到你的。”

“扎克斯，别！”克劳德恳求道，但太晚了，另一个男孩儿的双眼已经被茫然、好奇、不可置信、英雄崇拜甚至支持好友的光芒填满。

“哇哦，长官，我，呃，好的，当然，”他结结巴巴地回应。

“不——”克劳德呻吟着，双手从脸上拖下来。

扎克斯稍稍恢复了一点，咧嘴笑着把胳膊搭在金发男孩儿的肩膀上，就在杰内西斯抓着他的护带稍高一点的位置。“啊啊别这样，克劳德。这会很有趣的！”

“你，”克劳德挫败地说，“一旦安吉尔抓到你，这可绝对不怪我。”


	3. To Forgive, Divine

“嘿，克劳德，”扎克斯狼吞虎咽地干掉最后一个超大号巧克力圣代，“他们 _确实_ 知道我们已经法定成年了对吧？就像，他们知道我们成为三等特种兵那阵就已经在法律上可以独立了？

克劳德给了这个十四岁的三等特种兵一个眼神。“是的，扎克斯，”他说，“他们知道。”他瞥了一眼对方盯着的方向，毫无意外地发现安吉尔和杰内西斯“不起眼”地坐在几张桌子之外的地方。然后稍微歪下身子，从笼罩着咖啡桌的伞下往上望去——是的，没错，萨菲罗斯不祥地出现在他们对面的建筑物顶部。他叹了口气倒在椅子上。“他们只是不在乎。”

尽管克劳德可以单枪匹马干掉一头尼布尔龙，而扎克斯也能独自完成一场漂亮的战斗，但他们还得被当成宝宝一样接受这种无微不至地照看。也许他该感谢安吉尔再也不会让他在过马路时牵着他的手了。

想到这儿，克劳德怒气冲冲地低头继续吃他的圣代。

——————

穿着一条漂亮的粉红色吊带裙，克劳德从后门溜进教堂，他的头发随意地垂在脸上。在他来这儿的路上，所有见过他的人绝对不可能把一个穿裙子的金发少女和特种兵里那个黄金大天使联系起来。他还把所有可能装有追踪器的东西都留在了安吉尔的公寓里， _并且_ 把自己这次外出的时间特意安排在文森特和萨菲罗斯离开米德加直到晚上才会回来的日子里。如果他都 _这么干_ 了还不能脱身，那他就要暴躁的要杀人了。

他刚走进教堂就听到一个女孩惊呼道，“ _克劳德_ ？”

他猛地转过头去，不是被声音、而是被其中的熟稔吓了一跳。他的胸中迸发出强烈的希望，“爱丽丝！”他惊呼出声，急急忙忙地向她走去。

女孩儿跪在鲜花旁，穿着和他身上类似的、轻薄的白色分层连衣裙。她那双绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，起先是震惊，然后越来越高兴。“哦，看看你！”她尖叫着，手忙脚乱地起身冲过来。“我的天哪！这是你自己挑的吗？你真太可爱了！”

“你……你还记得吗？”在他发出疑问的时候，她把他的手放在自己掌心上。他十三岁，她十五岁，她比他高很多。他尽量不去太过纠结在这一点上。

皱了皱眉，她把他们的手紧紧握在一起。“嗯……”她模棱两可地说，有些摇头晃脑，“……不全是。很抱歉，我不是你认识的那个爱丽丝。这更像是她通过生命之流给我送来了一些回忆。”

他努力不让自己显得彻底消沉，但还是失败了。“哦。”

“噢~~别露出这副小可怜的样子！”她柔声细语，成功地把“小可怜”变成受到冒犯的样子。“哦，她还要我做件事儿——这样！”在他还没来得及躲闪之前，她猛地冲过来，在他脸上留下一个马虎而响亮的吻。

“ _爱丽丝_ ！”他愤怒地尖叫着，犹豫着是该对面前的女孩怒目而视，还是该因为花圃与生命之流之间缺乏更紧密的联系而沮丧。当他试图把手抽出来时，爱丽丝抓得更紧了，他（ _永远_ ）不想在她身上使用特种兵的力量，所以他只能烦躁地在肩膀上蹭蹭脸颊，“噫……”

爱丽丝笑得开心极了，在他真正生气之前，她转换话题。“你是来找我的吗，克劳德？”

“是，”他嘟囔着，稍微放松了点，“我只是……想确认一下你没事。”

“花了点时间嗯？”她调皮地打趣道。

克劳德的脸色更阴沉了，“这不是我的错，”他说。“不知道怎么搞的，但我有五个过度保护的成年人整天盯着我。这是第一次两个可以轻松追踪我的家伙同时不在。不过反正我也不能久留。”

她歪歪头，仍然没有松开他的手。“为什么？现在塔克斯几乎都不怎么关注我了。宝条死后，我比以前安全多了。当然不完全是这样，但现在不太可能有人会提醒神罗社长我的存在，更不用说要求把我带去研究了。”

“确实不会被送去做实验了，”克劳德同意道，不时地瞥一眼教堂大门。“但被牵扯进我那奇葩的家庭构成里也同样不咋地。”

爱丽丝兴高采烈的笑就像教堂的钟声一样在整个礼拜堂回响。“噢克劳德，要是我想被牵扯进去呢？”

“看在我的份上……请别。”

——————

“那么，克劳德，”克劳德妈妈当天在晚餐时说，“我听说你交了个新女朋友，怎么回事？”

克劳德手中的叉子啪嗒一声掉在桌子上，“什么？”他惊叫。

“所以你今天 _没有_ 在贫民窟里和一个漂亮的女孩手牵手？”她温和地问着，那双蓝色的眼睛锐利地凝视着他。

他马上意识就到发生了什么，立刻谴责地瞪了文森特和萨菲罗斯一眼，“这是项考验，对吗？！”

虽然文森特的眼神镇静，但是克劳德认识这个人的时间已经够长了，从他的眉毛判断，他 _既高兴又失望_ ，“而你没有通过。”

“我们稍后再来讨论你是否要继续接受监督的问题。”萨菲罗斯补充道。

克劳德带着无言的愤怒对他做了要掐死他的手势。其他人他可以勉强原谅是因为他们确实不知道自己的真实身份，但萨菲却是那个 **一** _开始_ 把他送到这里来的狗娘养的混蛋。

“够了，”克劳德妈妈说，她无疑是这个诡异小家庭的主事人，“克劳德，我在问你问题。”

“爱丽丝 _不_ 是我的女朋友，”因为愤怒和尴尬，他激动得满脸通红。随即他不假思索地补充道，“她是扎克斯的。”

“她是 **什么** ？”所有人，包括扎克斯，全都惊到了。

安吉尔厉声地责问他的弟子，“你有女朋友了？”声音中的受伤和那句 _而你却没有告诉我_ **？** 尽在无言当中。

“我都不知道我有女朋友，”扎克斯一脸懵圈地反驳。

“你怎么会不知道自己有女朋友？”杰内西斯怀疑地问。他手里正要送入口中的叉子在讨论开始时就停在了半空，上面的肉丸最终还是掉回到他的盘子里，沾上了一层湿漉漉的番茄酱。他完全没注意到。

克劳德看着门，琢磨着跑路的可能性。不过当他迅速将目光扫向桌子环视一周时，他发现文森特一脸了然地看着他。 _行吧_ ，他在脑海里自言自语，在椅子上往下缩了缩。他决定可怜可怜扎克斯，因为显然没人费心去关心被他草率转移了的话题背后的逻辑性。

“呃，抱歉，我的意思是爱丽丝 _将会是_ 扎克斯的女朋友。”

所有人，甚至包括萨菲罗斯，都盯向了克劳德。

“克劳德，”扎克斯感动极了，“你偷偷溜出去就是为了给我找个女朋友吗？”他抽抽鼻子，眼睛闪闪发光。“哥们儿，你是我最好的朋友！”

_我就应该直接跑路的_ ，克劳德想着。

——————

他们交锋的每一瞬冲击都带来地震般的影响，大地颤动，余波在空气中激荡。他们速度太快，武器在移动中鸣叫，每一次的相遇都伴随着金属碰撞的敲击声。随着他们逐渐逼近彼此，大火中漫天四射的魔法将他们笼罩在一英里宽的烟雾和尘埃当中。

“放弃吧！”克劳德喊道，扭动着手腕将正宗击偏。

“除非你加入我！”萨菲罗斯回应着，挥舞长剑的手臂在半空中改变轨迹，转而扑向面前年轻的金发男孩。他们大叫着一起下坠，未持武器的手互相搏击，刀卡在一起。

在离地几十码高的地方克劳德猛地与萨菲罗斯分开，翅膀有力地拍打着将自己向后推，和另一个人拉开距离。他皱起眉，用手腕背面擦过前额，除了把滴落的血蹭上去，似乎也没什么别的用。

“承认吧！”萨菲罗斯用正宗指向克劳德，像只受到侮辱的鸟喘着粗气要求，“你会永远和我在一起！”如果他们是在地面上，这个男人可能已经像个任性的六岁小孩儿一样跺脚了。

“不，我不是！”

“是的，你就是！”

“ **我不是！** ”

“ **你是！** ”

“ **臭小子们！** ”

一只破靴子不知从哪儿飞了出来，正中萨菲罗斯的脑袋。他大叫着摇晃到一旁。而就在克劳德大声嘲笑他的时候，另一只靴子紧跟着就和他的太阳穴来了个亲密接触，他被打懵了。

“ **马上给我滚下来！** ”

“妈妈？”克劳德揉着脑袋，惊讶地说。他和萨菲罗斯低头一看，发现下面站着两眼冒火的克劳德妈妈，光着脚，两手叉腰。文森特站在她旁边，看起来同样不高兴，在他们身后是杰内西斯、安吉尔和扎克斯。

“ **我数到三！** **一——** ”

克劳德吓得立刻收起翅膀往下坠。当他蹲在地上时，大脑中没有因为他妈而变怂的那部分注意到萨菲罗斯也很有眼力见地开始降落。

“妈，”他弱弱地举起没拿刀的那只手，“我可以解——”

“解释？”克劳德妈妈大发雷霆地冲向那对儿垂头丧气的小混球。“你该死的说对了，你确实得解释，就从你们俩为什么要在这儿 _相互厮杀_ 开始！”

“我没想杀他！”萨菲罗斯抗议道。

“我想来着，”克劳德嘀咕着，随后在他妈拧住他的耳朵把他拽到她的高度时尖叫起来。

“克劳德 _·_ _斯特莱夫_ ，你有什么毛病！”

“是他先动手的！”克劳德哀嚎。

“我不管是谁先挑起来的，我只要这一切结束！”声色俱厉地，克劳德妈妈把凶狠的目光投向萨菲——她仍抓着克劳德没有松开。“你在想什么？”

萨菲罗斯满脸不高兴地瞪着地面嘟哝，“我只想让他承认他会永远跟我在一起，仅此而已。他太固执了。”

“然后你觉得打败他就能达到这个目的？”文森特插了进来，对他的儿子紧紧地皱起额头。

萨菲更不高兴了，“战斗才是关键！”

克劳德妈妈深深地叹了口气，望了会儿天，似乎在恳求诸神让自己保持耐心，“萨菲，亲爱的，你为什么会觉得克劳德不会再跟你比试了？你俩几乎一直都在干这事儿！”

萨菲罗斯慢慢地眨眨眼睛，像猫一样，突然就看上去比他实际年龄（二十六岁）小了很多。“啊，”他发了个声，然后顿住了。

她又叹了口气，放开了克劳德的耳朵，转而抓住儿子的肩膀。“克劳德，宝贝儿，告诉你哥哥，你不会抛弃他，然后跑去和其他随便什么人比试。”

克劳德开始抗议，“但是我不想——”

“瞎说，”克劳德妈妈不客气的打断他，“你超爱和他对练的好嘛。他是你现在唯一可以信任能让你全力以赴的人，不是吗？”

克劳德张张嘴，随后啪嗒一声合上，看上去格外像只受惊了的陆行鸟，“我——啊。哦…… _噢噢噢噢_ …”

萨菲罗斯突然看起来充满希望，用足以匹敌扎克斯的狗狗眼紧盯克劳德不放。

（“我看起来就是那样？”扎克斯小声地跟安吉尔嘀嘀咕咕，对方心不在焉地点点头，“见鬼，我真是太特么可爱了。”

“注意用词，”安吉尔习惯性地纠正他。）

“如果你……”克劳德吞吞吐吐，东看西看就是不看萨菲罗斯，“如果你只是想和我对练的话，那……我永远会和你比试的，可以吧？但只有我，知道嘛？你不能伤害任何其他人。”

克劳德妈妈轻轻拍拍儿子的肩膀，“好了，亲爱的，别这么刻薄。再过几年，杰内和安吉也能跟萨菲正面交锋了，保证。”她舒了口气，接着又自暴自弃地摇摇头。文森特则表现得饶有趣味。“说真的，你们这些小年轻。你们觉得要是在二十五之前都做不到的话，那就永远都做不到了。”

克劳德看到萨菲罗斯眼中闪过一丝新的光芒，呻吟了一声，“哦，不，妈妈，你给了他一个 _主意_ ！”

——————

三千年后，克劳德把头枕在他妈妈的大腿上，随着她用手指梳理着他的头发，半梦半醒。安吉尔把克劳德的靴子放在自己的腿上，一只手撑着向后靠，看着一英里以外的杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯。扎克斯则像个海星一样摊在他们身边打着响亮的鼾声，完全没被这个正被当作对练场的无名星球上的岩石地面所困扰。

“你认为他会厌倦战斗吗？”安吉尔摩挲着下巴。

克劳德哼了一声，微微振作起来，“啥？在他费了那么大劲让我们走到这一步？不可能的！”

“嗯……我不知道，”爱丽丝靠在克劳德妈妈身上，哼唧了一声，“我想他可以有个新爱好。”她的存在更多是对扎克斯花言巧语能力的证明，而不是萨菲罗斯对她战斗力的喜爱。并不是说她不能战斗——几千年过去了，他们这个奇葩的小家庭里的每个人都武力值爆表，尤其是爱丽丝和克劳德妈妈。她只是更喜欢奶妈的角色。

“战斗 _就是_ 萨菲的爱好，”克劳德反驳道，微微坐起来看着话题中的人把杰内西斯扔过一个遥远的山头。

“我是说新爱好，”爱丽丝修正了一下自己的话，当看着杰内西斯的撞击显然摧毁了整座山的山峰时，她小小地笑了，“天哪，杰内一定又在刺激他了。”

“他还干过别的嘛，”当撞击声响起时，扎克斯从比试后的小睡中醒来，含混不清地说。

远远地，红头发的家伙咆哮着，带着会让超新星嫉妒的魔力冲了回来。克劳德妈妈叹了口气，在辐射到来之前，在他们的小团体周围筑起了一道屏障。

“呃，”克劳德躺回去，确定地说，“其实还能更糟，萨菲的爱好还可以是 _LOVELESS_ 的。”

所有人都呻吟起来。

**END**


End file.
